huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Domenic
Domenic is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon, Survivor: Philippines, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: All Stars. Survivor: Panama Domenic began Survivor: Panama on the green Viveros tribe. He and Cody immediately formed a strong Final Two deal, and wanted to establish a strong majority alliance. The pair then brought along Marina and Katrina, where it was decided for the boys and girls to separately bring in one more player. Cody and Domenic bonded with Liam, whilst the girls bonded with Catherine. Viveros was an extremely strong tribe, winning all four immunity challenges together. During this time, Domenic's four agreed that Liam was a more valuable ally than Catherine, where she was isolated from the alliance. After Catherine confronted the Viveros Alliance, Domenic was angered by the assumption that his allies were bad people and started a large argument. At the Tribe Dissolve, Domenic was placed on the purple Casaya tribe along with all original Viveros tribe members besides Cody. His alliance with Liam, Marina and Katrina continued, but they included Bianca, Lana, Peighton and Tison to maintain a majority. At their first three tribal councils, Domenic and his alliance voted out Catherine to silence her anger, Natalia and Matthew. Both Domenic and Liam were becoming increasingly concerned with the social bonds that both Katrina and Marina had with their new alliance members, where they led the charge to blindside Tison and Bianca. However, the Viveros Alliance then reunited to eliminate Lana and Rachel who were now apart of the minority. At this point, the tribes merged and Domenic reunited with his number one ally Cody. He was excited to hear that Cody was able to become apart of the majority alliance, and united his Viveros Alliance from Casaya with the Casaya Alliance of La Mina at the first merged tribal council against Sarah. Domenic and the rest of the Viveros Alliance understood that both alliances would continue to work together to eliminate Alexis, but the Casaya Alliance flipped to blindside Katrina. Domenic and Marina, who were close friends and allies, decided that it was important for Alexis and Erinn to feel comfortable with the dwindling Viveros Alliance. Domenic realised that Marina already had an established reputation with Erinn, and felt it was best that she build a social connection between them and the alliance. In the meantime, Domenic followed Cody's understanding of the rival Casaya Alliance to systematically eliminate Oliver, Axel, Hayden and Hunter whilst also blindsiding Spencer. At the Final Seven, it was believed that Darcy would be eliminated as the final member of the Casaya Alliance. When she won individual immunity however, Domenic and the rest of the Viveros Alliance had to turn on each other. Liam told the Viveros boys that Erinn should be the next target, but this angered Domenic because Liam was originally brought into their alliance as a number. For trying to lead the alliance, Domenic and Cody felt threatened and were responsible for his blindside. Luckily, Darcy lost the next challenge and she was eliminated at the following tribal council. Domenic was under the impression that Cody, Marina and himself would be the Final Three, and they would vote for Alexis and Erinn at the next votes. When Alexis won immunity, Domenic wanted to vote for Erinn until Marina offered a future worse case scenario. She proposed to Domenic that he could be eliminated next if Erinn won the final immunity challenge, leading to both of them approaching the girls to blindside Cody. When Alexis won the final immunity challenge, Domenic was thankful for Marina's forward thinking and eliminated Erinn. On Day 58, Domenic stood in front of the jury at the Final Tribal Council. A large percentage of the jury were impressed with Domenic's strong strategic gameplay throughout the game, and the fact that he had many alliances to get him to the end from the first day. However, he was also criticised for his highly emotional gameplay and inability to make genuine connections with some members of the jury unlike Marina. In the end, the holes in his social game was a fatal error for Domenic and he was given the title of Runner-Up after only earning three of nine jury votes from Cody, Erinn and Spencer. Voting History Survivor: San Juan Del Sur In his second attempt, Domenic returned to the game in Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. He quickly made an alliance with the women. The Coyopa and Hunahpu tribes had to both go to Tribal Council on Day 3 in a Double Tribal Council. In the end, Mitchell was voted out by his alliance. At the next Coyopa Tribal Council, Montana was voted out, balancing the genders. At the tribe switch, Domenic was placed on the blue Hunahpu tribe, along with his original members Liam, Vanessa and Erinn. When they lost on Day 14, Domenic flipped to the original Hunahpu tribe and voted out his friend Erinn. Domenic only voted with them for one vote as when they lost again, Penny was voted out. At 12 castaways, the tribes merged. The post-switch Hunahpu tribe stuck together and voted out Leo, Katrina and Marina. However, Travis was too much of a physical threat to their alliance and he was later blindsided. This later meant that Ryan and Joel as Coyopa members, were voted out. With Priya as the only Coyopa left, it was believed she was going home. However, she was able to join forces with Vanessa, Domenic and Aisha in voting out Lina and Liam. When she lost the final individual immunity challenge, Priya was sent home by the threesome. Now at his second Final Tribal Council, Domenic was praised by some of the jury. However, others criticised him flipping and sending home his allies. This caused him to be Runner-Up with Vanessa, receiving two jury votes from Liam and Joel. Survivor: Gabon Survivor: Gabon was Domenic's third attempt for the win. He was originally placed on the Kota tribe and was safe for the first 4 tribal councils because Fang lost consecutive challenges. The tribes were then switched, where Domenic stayed on Kota with Erinn, Leo, Thomas and Aisha. They won the next two challenges, with Tison and Richard being voted out. On Day 16, Kota had to send a member home. Aisha made allies with Skye and Ryan, causing friction amongst her original tribe members. That and the fact she won the season prior meant she was voted out. After Travis was eliminated, the tribes switched yet again, with Domenic being placed on Fang, staying with Erinn and Thomas once again. However, the tribe never had to go to tribal council and they all made the merge. At the merge, the remaining castaways considered Domenic one of the stronger players left and he was voted out when he failed to win individual immunity. He became the third member of the jury and voted for Erinn to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Philippines In his fourth attempt, Domenic began Survivor: Philippines on the blue Matsing tribe. He quickly formed an alliance with Katrina, Marina and Jessica. When Matsing and Kalabaw had to go to a Double Tribal Council, Domenic's alliance voted for Natalia for her weakness in the challenge. However, the votes ended in a tie between her and Domenic. At the revote, Natalia was voted out. Jessica was voted out at the next Matsing Tribal Council after Domenic used a Hidden Immunity Idol to save himself. When Matsing lost again, the votes were tied between Alexander, Marina and Thomas and Alexander was sent home by Domenic's majority alliance. At the tribe dissolve, Domenic moved to the Kalabaw tribe along with his original member Jasmine. The four of the original Tandang members, along with Domenic, voted out the minority of the tribe in the hopes of gaining more power in the merge. The only time that this power was challenged was when the use of a Hidden Immunity Idol sent Elyse home. Domenic was able to make the merge. The post-switch Kalabaw had some sort of majority over the other castaways, but failed to hold together. This led to the eliminations of Domenic, making him a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Mitchell to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Domenic was placed on the Villains tribe during Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains for constantly turning on his allies and voting them out. The female villains created an alliance early on and decided to throw the first challenge to eliminate Cody, a perceived threat. They proceeded to win four immunity challenges, saving themselves. When the lost the next three times, Brendan, Jase and Cherry were voted out. Sarah was then blindsided when she wanted to change her alliance. At this point, the women's alliance broke down and Bailey and Darcy were sent home when the tribe lost the next challenges. At this point, Domenic made the merge. Bethany was voted out first by the all members of the Villains tribe, closely followed by Priya being blindsided from her alliance. By this point, an unsettling pair of alliances were at war, with it literally being Heroes vs. Villains. However, with the help of Ashleigh, the Heroes voted out Hunter. The minority members of Jeremiah, Glimmer, Aiden, Travis and Mandy were voted out for not having a strong enough game. Domenic and Ashleigh, as the only villains left made the Heroes turn on each other through some shifty gameplay. This led to the eliminations of Dion, Aisha and Karleigh. The villainous pair kept their pact and brought Winston to the Final Three. At the Final Tribal Council, Domenic received jury votes from Aisha, Jeremiah and Travis, becoming the Runner-Up. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water With another chance in mind, Domenic returned to Blood vs. Water with his sister, Gabriella. He was placed on the yellow Galang tribe with other returning castaways. Domenic was safe during the first impressions twist and whilst Tadhana lost the first two immunity challenges. Even when the Galang tribe voted out Kayla and Bethany, Domenic was able to stay in the game. He was able to make the tribe switch and went to Tadhana with his sister. The power pair of Domenic and Gabriella controlled the votes on the new Tadhana tribe, successfully sending the other couple, Beau and Mallory to Redemption Island. With some immunity challenge wins, Tadhana was able to remain intact, making it to the merge. Domenic was able to make it to the merge. Mandy was a larger target and was sent home. This was followed by Adelaide, Dane and Neal, all original Tadhana members. Seeing as Lana was a Tadhana member, she made an alliance with the post-switch Tadhana tribe as they held the majority. This resulted in Domenic bringing Lana told the Final Five. It was at this point that Domenic was voted out for being such a strong player. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: All Stars Domenic's six seasons of aggressive and villainous gameplay earnt him a spot on the green Mogo Mogo tribe during Survivor: All Stars. Lucky for them, the first 12 days were easy as the tribe did not have to vote out anyone. At the tribe switch, Domenic moved to Chapera with his original members, Katie and Aaron. When the tribe lost, Lora and Aaron were voted out for their challenge weakness. The tribe then went on a winning streak. When the tribes dissolved, Domenic remained on Chapera and only had to eliminate Winston. At this point, Domenic made the merge. Formers winners were the main target at the start, with Ashleigh, Hunter and Karleigh being voted out, along with Heron. Knowing his position might be in jeporady, Cody formed an unlikely pairing with leader in charge, Katie. Together, they voted out Dane, Domenic, Amy and Rory. At the Final Tribal Council, Domenic voted for Katie to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia *Domenic was the first person to use a Hidden Immunity Idol on Day 5 of Survivor: Philippines. **Due to this idol play, Domenic, Dion and Bianca all hold the record for the earliest play of a Hidden Immunity Idol, being on Day 5. *Domenic along with Winston, Bianca, Ashleigh, Byron, Jack and Igor are the only castaways to be involved in multiple Final Three's. **Domenic is the first person to become a finalist in two, and later, three seasons. **Both he and Winston are the only two castaways to be finalists of three separate seasons. *Every time Domenic got a vote during Heroes vs. Villains, including at the Final Tribal Council, he received exactly three. *Domenic and Gabriella during Blood vs. Water currently hold the record for the pair of loved ones that spent the longest time together, being 23 days. *Domenic was considered for Survivor: Fiji but was ultimately cut. Had he been on the season, Domenic would have been placed on the blue Kuneho tribe originally for being a finalist on multiple occassions. *He holds the record for the most days played in Survivor history, with 259. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Philippines Castaways Category:Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: All Stars Castaways